


Shopping Spree

by badly_knitted



Category: FAKE (Manga)
Genre: Clothing, Community: slashthedrabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Shopping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:14:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26464753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badly_knitted/pseuds/badly_knitted
Summary: JJ wants to treat his lover to some new clothes in the latest fall colors, but how can he persuade Drake to let him?
Relationships: Jemmy J. "J.J." Adams/Drake Parker (FAKE)
Kudos: 5





	Shopping Spree

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Prompt 581: Palette/Palate at slashthedrabble.
> 
> Setting: After Like Like Love.

This fall’s color palette was all muted shades, soft browns and blues and greens that would really suit Drake’s complexion. The problem, from JJ’s perspective, was how to persuade his lover to go on a clothes shopping spree with him, and then how to convince Drakey to let him treat him to a new wardrobe.

Unlike JJ, Drake didn’t typically buy clothes all that often, only when something was worn out and needed replacing. He had quite a few nice things these days, courtesy of JJ, because to JJ’s mind nothing said ‘I love you’ better than a new outfit, but while he obviously appreciated the gifts, JJ knew Drake also tended to feel guilty about letting his boyfriend spend so much on him.

JJ didn’t mind; he liked treating Drake to nice things, knowing he hadn’t had all that much growing up. Being independently wealthy meant JJ had money to spare so why shouldn’t he spend it on the man who filled his life with happiness? Maybe if he just asked Drake to go shopping with him and bought clothes for himself he could sneak in a few things for his lover at the same time.

Drake being Drake, he was happy to fall in with whatever plans JJ had for their day off; he was an easygoing guy, and although at one time clothes shopping would have filled him with dread, he’d learned to love the experience just because JJ had so much fun. 

He was also learning quite a bit about colors and styles, what looked good and what didn’t. He was never going to be the fashion clothes horse JJ was, with a complete new wardrobe every season; he preferred classic styles himself, things that didn’t go out of fashion so quickly, but he liked knowing he looked good for his boyfriend. Gone were the days of shapeless suits, frayed cuffs, and ugly ties; instead of being the typical badly-dressed cop he looked smart and got appreciative looks from people on the street. It was nice to go out with JJ on a date and not feel like he was letting his partner down.

“Aren’t these colors gorgeous?” JJ exclaimed, flitting about the store as if he didn’t know where to start.

Drake smiled as JJ plucked a sweater from a rack and held it up. “That blue really brings out your eyes.”

“It does rather,” JJ agreed. He reached for another sweater, this one the color of toffee. “This is more your shade, or maybe the moss green. The earth tones are so versatile.”

“I thought we were here to shop for you.”

“We are!” JJ gave a sheepish little grin. “Well, maybe for both of us. I can’t help it, Drakey! I love shopping for clothes and it wouldn’t be fair to only get things for myself.” He looked beseechingly at his boyfriend and all Drake could do was smile and shake his head.

“Well, okay, but just a few things.”

“It’s a deal.”

The End


End file.
